Strach, ciemność i pochodnie
Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Nawiedzonego Domu Odcinek 5 - Strach, ciemność i pochodnie thumb|center|335 px Początek Chris: '''W ostatnim odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Nawiedzonego Domu - powtórka z polowania, tylko że tym razem w rolę łowcy głów wcielił się niezastąpiony Chef. Ale i na niego przyszła kryska... ponieważ demoniczny zawodnik pokazał mu jego miejsce w szeregu. Może ta nowa obsada nie była takim złym pomysłem. Odpadła Viola, i bez niespodzianki. Szczerze mówiąc, uważam że i tak o trzy odcinki za długo była w programie. Czy Potępione Dusze mają jeszcze jakieś szanse? Kto zajmie dziesiąte miejsce? Czy znowu zobaczymy coś totalnie niespodziewanego? Przekonamy się w tym odcinku Totalnej... Porażki... Zemsty Nawiedzonego Domuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Intro I Wanna Be Famous - Ja Chciałbym Być Sławny Kamera wyskakuje z dziupli drzewa, druga z komina, trzecia z wychodka, czwarta wyrasta z ziemi. Widok leci przez okolice domu, wpada oknem na korytarz na piętrze. Rico skopuje Jimmy'ego ze schodów i patrzy na dół, śmiejąc się. Kamera przeskakuje do łazienki, gdzie Emily się maluje. Hans ją podgląda. Gdy Emily się zorientowała, zatrzasnęła drzwi, przytrzaskując mu nos. Kamera przeskakuje do salonu, gdzie Alice siedzi na fotelu. Za nią stoi Nigel z siekierą. Staje się znowu sobą, nie wie o co chodzi. Nadchodzi Claire i dziwnie patrzy na Nigela. Nigel zakłopotany odkłada siekierę. W kuchni Molly coś gotuje. Przy stole siedzą Holly, Viola i Kim. Molly pochodzi do nich z dziwnie wyglądającym jedzeniem. Holly wściekła wstaje i rzuca tym w Molly. Viola podbiega, zabiera talerz i zjada wszystko co na nim było. W piwnicach Matt przygląda się bogatej kolekcji broni zawieszonej na ścianie, a James opowiada coś Ewen'owi z czego ten wyraźnie nie jest zachwycony. Jest noc. Wszyscy siedzą przy ognisku, między Alice i Nigel'em pojawia się Chris i kiwa głową na nie. Kamera odsuwa się i pokazuje logo: Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Nawiedzonego Domu. Katakumby left '''Rico: Nie znudziło wam się jeszcze to przegrywanie? Bo ja już mam po kokardę! Rico(PZ): I trzeba będzie wreszcie coś z tym zrobić, do cholery! Hans: Wyluzuj mein Freund, z tego co wiem, oni w końcu będą verloren! Rico: Tak? A skąd ty to wiesz? Hans: Bo niemand kann cały czas gewinnen! Kim: Obyś miał rację... Rico(PZ): Hans to może i optymista, ale nic poza tym. Nie mogę się doczekać rozłączenia - o ile drużyna się wcześniej nie rozpadnie. Kim(PZ): Wyraźnie czuję że czegoś mi zabrakło w tym programie. Jakiegoś... zwycięstwa? Pokój left Za oknem robi się powoli jasno. Jimmy siedzi na swoim łóżku i pisze coś w notesie, reszta jeszcze śpi. Jimmy: (cicho) Tak... jestem już o krok od rozwikłania całej tej sprawy. Clyde otworzył jedno oko. Clyde(PZ): Rozwikłania CZEGO? To mi się nie podoba, trzeba będzie się go pozbyć. Jimmy(PZ): Jeszcze dzisiaj przed wyzwaniem będę mógł wam o wszystkim opowiedzieć. Opowiem wszystkim! Ale cierpliwości. Ale w dużym skrócie: To jest coś wielkiego. I żadne z nas nie znalazło się tu przez przypadek. W sumie nie wiem, czemu się cieszę. Pewnie dlatego, że jestem na tyle genialny, że przewidziałem to wszystko jeszcze przed rozłączeniem. Clyde(PZ): Coś wielkiego, nikt nie jest tu przez przypadek... ARGH! Przecież to nie ma żadnego sensu! Jaki to ma związek ze mną?! Godzinę później... Wszyscy się już obudzili i kłócą się z byle powodu. James ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że jego łóżko było wypchane drobnymi kamieniami, a Clyde udawał, że o niczym nie wie. Zły nastrój Holly udzielił się pozostałym dziewczynom. Jimmy: Nie mogę tego słuchać. Idę do kibelka. Poszedł. Clyde spojrzał za nim. Nagle Jimmy się cofnął, i zabrał ze sobą notes. Clyde: (bardzo cicho) No nie! ... Kamera przeskakuje do Jimmy'ego, który poszedł do łazienki. Spojrzał z westchnieniem na kamerę, która kierowała się prosto na kibel. Jimmy: Chociaż tutaj mogłoby nie być kamery. Nagle poczuł ukłucie w głowie. Jimmy: ... Co jest?! ... Upadł na podłogę. Jimmy: Kanał półkolisty wariuje... (dotknął palcem ucha) Nagle tuż przed nim pojawił się duch. Jimmy: Co?! TY tutaj?! ???: A TY idziesz ze mną. Ostatnie czego nam potrzeba to głoszenie prawdy na prawo i lewo!!! ''' '''Jimmy: '''Nie, zaczekaj! ... Obaj zniknęli. Na podłodze został notes Jimmy'ego. Kamera powraca do pozostałych z drużyny, którzy w tym czasie usłyszeli, że wyzwanie zaraz się zacznie. '''Alice: '''Musimy już iść. Nigel, misiu, skoczysz po Jima? '''Clyde: Pewnie, skarbie! Już idę! Clyde stanął przed drzwiami do łazienki. Clyde: Jimmy? Chodź już, musimy iść! Przyłożył ucho do drzwi. Cisza. Clyde: Chris na nas czeka! Dalej cisza. Clyde: Dobra. Jak ty tak... Rozpędził się i wyważył drzwi. Clyde: '''... to ja tak! Rozejrzał się z groźną miną. '''Clyde: Co? Przecież on tu był! ... Zauważył notes. Clyde: Hmmm... (podniósł notes) Ciekawe, bardzo ciekawe. Alice: (z daleka) To jak, idziecie już? Clyde: Yyy tak, już! Schował notes do kieszeni. Wyzwanie left center Wszyscy stoją na placu i patrzą na Chrisa. Chris dziwnie patrzy na zawodników i coś mamrocze. Chris: ... siedem, osiem, dziewięć. Kogoś tu brakuje. Widzę tu 3 Dusze i 6-ciu Nieumarłych. Chef: '''Ten knypek w okularach jest nieobecny. '''Chris: Trudno, jego strata. Drużyna zostanie odpowiednio za to ukarana. Ale przejdźmy do wyzwania. Holly(PZ): Kara za czyjąś winę? Nie przywykłam do tego! Od brania na siebie winy jest moja siostra! Emily(PZ): Nie obchodzi mnie czemu go nie ma ale jeśli przez to przegramy to się z nim policzę osobiście. Clyde(PZ): Tym lepiej że go nie ma. Mogę nareszcie spokojnie działać. Chris: Za chwilę zaprowadzę was w ciekawe miejsce. Jaskinia, okolice Chris: Wiiitam w Jaskiiiiniiii! Słychać piorun. Rico: W Jaskiiiiniiii? Słychać piorun. Rico: Tak po prostu? James: Fajne! Jaskiiiiniiaaa! Słychać piorun. James: Jak to robisz że na słowo jaskiiiiniiiiaaa... (słychać piorun) jest taki efekt? Chris: Przestań dobra? Za chwilę wylosuję po jednym zawodniku z każdej drużyny. Wylosowani zostaną ze mną a reszta pójdzie za Chef'em. Chris podchodzi do telewizora i zaczyna losowanie. Na ekranie pojawiają się randomowo twarze zawodników. Chris naciska guzik. Zatrzymuje się na twarzy Hansa. Chris: No, folksdojczu, zostałeś wybrany. Hans: Heil ja! Chris: Losujemy jeszcze raz. Chris naciska guzik jeszcze raz. Chris: Emily, padło na ciebie. Emily:(sarkazm) Yay. Chris: Pozostali pójdą teraz za Chef'em, on wam wyjaśni co robić. Hans, Emily, podejdźcie. Hans i Emily podchodzą do Chrisa, Chef zabiera pozostałych zawodników. Chef: No dalej zakute łby, idziemy! Teraz kamera przełącza się co chwilę między Chrisem a Chef'em. Chris: Podejdźcie do mnie.... Chef: I weźcie słuchawki. Chris: Będziecie kierować swoimi kolegami z drużyny... Chef: W poszukiwaniu cennych kamiennych figurek odpowiadających waszym drużynom. Chris: Będziecie mieli kontakt słuchowy z pozostałymi i będziecie też wiedzieć dokąd mają się udać żeby znaleźć to co jest celem wyzwania. Chef: Nie oszukujmy się. Tam w środku jest ciemno i strasznie. Zwycięska drużyna dostaje jedną pochodnię. Chris: Jeśli uda wam się poprowadzić ich do celu a potem z powrotem, zaliczycie wyzwanie. Pierwsza drużyna wygrywa. Chef: A przegrana drużyna wyśle kogoś daleko stąd. Czy to JASNE?! Wszyscy się zatrzymali. Chef: I jeszcze jedno: Działacie w grupach i nie wolno wam zmieniać składów! Niech pomyślę: Ty śliczniutki (pokazuje palcem Clyde'a) i Panna Obrażalska (pokazuje palcem Holly), oraz blondi, czarna i wesolutki. Drużyna Otępiałych Umysłowo Duchów zostaje w składzie który jej pozostał. Tylko nie spieprzcie tym razem! Siódemka zawodników patrzy na siebie niepewnie. Chef: No. To kto bierze pochodnię? Zapalona pochodnia w tajemniczy sposób pojawiła się w jego ręce. Clyde: '''Przejmuję! Skoczył jak tygrys i zabrał Chef'owi z rąk pochodnię. '''Claire: Ej! To nie w porządku! Clyde: A niby czemu? James: Właśnie, nas jest więcej i szybciej byśmy znale... Holly: No to co? Trzeba było szybciej reagować! Siódemka zawodników wchodzi do środka jaskini i wejście natychmiast się zamyka. Rico: Co?! Ale jak? Clyde: Puknij się w łeb koleżko, jesteśmy w nawiedzonym reality-show! Czego się spodziewałeś? Seriously. Spadamy. Clyde i Holly pobiegli jednym z korytarzy i zrobiło się o wiele ciemniej. Jest półmrok. Alice, Claire i James pobiegli innym korytarzem. Kim: Rany, ale tu ciemno... Rico: Przestań trząść portkami. I zabierz rękę z mojej głowy. Kim: '''Nie dotykam twojej głowy. '''Rico: To... co? Rico ostrożnie dotyka dłonią czubka głowy. Rico: ŁOŁ! Szybkim ruchem ręki zrzucił z głowy wielkiego pająka. Rico: Niski budżet w tym sezonie, same robale. Hans:(słuchawki) Hans hier, Hans hier. Słyszycie mnie? Rico: Yyy tak, słyszymy. No to dokąd mamy iść? Hans:(słuchawki) 'Hören sie uważnie. Musicie iść tym korytarzem co jest po waszej lewej aber Achtung - mein GPS pokazuje że jest tam jakaś pułapka. Niestety nie wiem jaka. ''Tymczasem u Alice, Claire i Jamesa 'Claire: '''Co? Czemu słyszę Hansa? ''U Chris'a, Hansa i Emily '''Emily: A ja tam chyba słyszę Rico! Co jest grane, Chris? Chris: Ha ha ha, zapomniałem wam wspomnieć, że te słuchawki są nieco popsute, i każdy może rozmawiać i słyszeć każdego innego, kto je nosi! Takie małe utrudnionko. Dobre. >:D Emily(PZ): Jak on mnie denerwuje! Chris(PZ): He he he, jak ja uwielbiam ten show. :D Z powrotem u Kim i Rico Rico biegnie, Kim za nim. Rico: Dobra, tym korytarzem do końca, a potem uwaga na pułapkę. Kim: Czekaj na mnie! Korytarz się rozszerza, Rico wybiega. Kim zatrzymuje się. Rico słyszy jakiś dźwięk i odwraca głowę. Rico: '''UWAŻAJ!!! Rico skacze na Kim i w ostatniej chwili odpycha ją. Tam gdzie stała przed chwilą spada ogromny kamień. '''Kim(PZ): On mnie... uratował? Hans(słuchawki): Was... was ist passiert? Kim: Uratowałeś mnie! Rico: Ech, wcale nie. Kim: '''Więc może tak naprawdę nie jesteś złym człowiekiem. Może tylko próbujesz taki być? '''Rico: (wstaje) Eeeemmm... Słuchawki: ''(Alice chichocze, Claire ledwo się powstrzymuje, a James śmieje się do rozpuku)'' James(PZ): (cienkim głosem, ironicznie) Rico, mój bohater! Alice(PZ): Aaaaaw, to było takie słooodkie.